


Tiny Protector

by Bestbuds55



Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin’s smarter then people give him credit for, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Protective!anakin, Young!Anakin, light suicidal theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: One time Obi Wan mentions joining the force to be with his old master. Anakin might only be nine, but he's a lot smarter then people give him credit for. And he's not about to lose Obi Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917055
Comments: 47
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: so in this story I've decided that Anakin is 9 and Obi Wan is 18. I like the idea of 9 years between them and Obi Wan forced to be the adult right after turning age of majority.

Anakin had always been a smart and kind little boy. (At least that's what his mother always told him.) Happy and protective of those he loves. He might've been upset that master Qui-Gon had passed away and felt it unfair that he was stuck with Obi-Wan, but he'd never meant to wish ill upon the teen. He was just having a hard time adjusting and missed his mom. That was all. He didn't mean to be a brat or butt heads with his supposed new master.

It was a week into the arrangement when things really came to ahead. Anakin had a fight with another master because the man said something bad about his mother. If he didn't take it from slavers, then he won't put up with it as a freeman. Anakin barely understood why it even happened, because the Jedi had been such a beacon of hope since he was old enough to learn what they were. The crushing reality of it all was disappointing. 

Obi-Wan was unsurprisingly displeased. Anakin could barely look at him, sick to his stomach from distaste of the situation. Why wasn't Obi-Wan on his side with this? We're all Jedi secretly nasty about slaves? Anakin felt a bit sick to his stomach even thinking about it. He wanted a hug from Obi-Wan and more then anything else wished he could see his mother.

Anakin felt like crying and tried to ignore the way that his lip would not stop wobbling. Didn't Obi-Wan understand that he was trying his best? Obi-Wan was all he had here, the only one who cared at all. This past week had been a hard one on Anakin and it's like Obi-Wan wasn't listening to him at all.

"Anakin it's like you don't even listen to me at all." Obi-Wan murmured sadly, looking off to the side. Anakin hadn't known him for that long, but had already grown to hate when he did that. Feeling the exact way Anakin did, but different at the same time.

"You don't listen to me either! I shouldn't be with you, this isn't what was promised!" Anakin shouted back. He watched Obi-Wan eyes sink inward and grimace. It wasn't a good look on the normally strong teen. Anakin felt bad for causing such a reaction. 

He'd seen children that had lost parents on Tatooine waste away to nothing while mourning. Obi-Wan wasn't a beaten slave like they had been, but Qui-Gon had definitely been like his father. It had to be hard on him and taking in Anakin wasn't making it any easier. He didn't mean to be trouble, everything was just so hard when you were nine!

"You shouldn't be with me, you should be with someone who knows what they're doing. You deserve it. Maybe when I join Master Jinn in the force you'll have a better opportunity." Obi Wan mumbled sadly. He looked like he was about to cry.

Anakin stopped in his tracks and really looked at Obi-Wan. Now, he was only nine, but Aniken knew a lot. Like, one could recognize when someone was giving up. When someone was going to kill themselves because of grief. The moment he recognized it he wanted to throw up. How many times had he been a witness to that in his short lifetime? Far to many times.

Obi-Wan was teetering on a dangerous ledge and the only one keeping him from falling was Anakin. Who hadn't truly been paying attention or doing a good job. His heart had never beat so fast and he ran forward and smashed his face into Obi-Wan's stomach.

Obi-Wan huffed in surprise as they tipped over together, but he still protected Anakin as they fell. Anakin grunted but didn't complain, only hugged his adult tighter. Why had it gotten this bad so fast? Were the other masters mean to Obi-Wan, like they were to him? 

Was he punished when Anakin acted out? It was hard to know because he was so knew to this place but so far the only punishment he'd had was not getting dessert after a meal. That's insane because just weeks previous he'd gone days without eating. And no one had so much as mentioned a whipping. 

Anakin had assumed they just didn't happen in this environment but it could possibly just happen to the adult. He'd seen adult punished for the mistakes of their child before, had even been the cause of it once. He desperately wanted to check every inch of Obi-Wan over to see that he was fine.

If he was actually fine then that would mean that maybe it was just emotional trauma. Which doesn't sound like much to the unknowing but Anakin has saw strong men break with words before. He wouldn't let that happen to his Obi-Wan!

"Oh Obi-Wan I'm sorry. I'll take better care of you, promise. Just don't leave me!" He cried out, pressing his face into the older man's stomach. This was all his fault and he was going to make it right. In any way that he could, because loving Obi was not an option.

"Oh Anakin, it's alright. I won't leave, not while you still need me." Obi-Wan answered, petting the top of Anakin's head like he was the one who need reassurance.

That wasn't much better. What if Obi-Wan suddenly felt that Anakin didn't need him? A few minutes of that could be devastating. Anakin pulled back and looked Obi-Wan in the eye, more serious than any nine-year-old had a right to be. Had he even tried to explain what had happened before this moment? Obi-Wan would understand his trouble making then. 

"One of the other masters said my mother was a whore and that's why I didn't have a father." Anakin admitted, snuggling into Obi-Wan for comfort. Obi-Wan froze at the admission.

"A group of boys joined in when they overheard it, which is why the fight started. I really thought that masters would treat others better here, but still they encourage things like this. Just like Tatooine. I'm starting to believe your the only kind person left in the galaxy Obi-Wan." Anakin said softly, letting the other man sit up off the ground. 

Obi-Wan didn't protest to Anakin remaining in his lap, like the boy thought he might. Anakin wasn't stupid, he knew that they treated him better here then on Tatooine, but he wanted Obi-Wan to realize how much he truly cared for him. It hadn't been that long, but Anakin loved Obi-Wan. He didn't have to, but he did. They were thrown into this together after all, with the passing of Master Jinn.

"Mama was never a whore, she was a slave. She never had any choice but to do what she was told and I now have the ability to defend her. It's not much and she'll never know but she still deserves to be defended." Anakin stated, with a nod of his head. He'd do what he could and never forget her for as long as he lived.

Obi-Wan just stared at him, before sweeping the small boy into another hug. Anakin appreciated it with how heavy the mood was. Actually, this was the first hug that Obi-Wan had given him in a while so Anakin treasured it more then normal. Anakin could already tell despite the small amount of time they'd been together that Obi-Wan had trouble showing his emotions. The temple did that to him and Anakin would do everything in his power to help undo to. Even if it took years.

"Oh Ani, she'd be very proud of you. I am too, even if we bicker. I promise to teach you there are better things than violence." Obi-Wan sounds sincere and he clings tighter to Anakin when speaking.

"That means you have to be around too! I don't want to learn from anyone but you!" Anakin insisted. There's be no point unless Obi-Wan was with him. He'd heard a little about dark Jedi in his time at the temple and knew they killed Master Jinn. His mind still supplied him with it would be incredibly easy to slip into darkness without Obi-Wan by his side.

He yawned, because it was getting late and it had been a very long day. One full of realizations and barters. Anakin simply ignored that last dark thought like the child he is. No use in worrying about it, because he was here to make sure Obi-Wan is alright.

"I think it's time you get to bed dear one, the morning will come far too early if not." Obi whispers to him, just like his mother used to. Well, not exactly the same. Kind of like how he loved Obi in a different way then he loved his mother. Anakin was only nine and would have plenty of time to figure out what that meant.

Aniken nodded warily, Finally standing up off of Obi-Wan. He held out his hand and politely help the older man up. He wanted Obi-Wan to see that it would be alright to lean on him, even though he was young. They were in this together after all. There's this tender look on Obi-Wan's face that Anakin will think about for probably weeks when he helps him stand. It's a great reminder that even though they bicker, they still care for each other.

"Right, let's get some sleep Master!" Anakin shouted with enthusiasm, suddenly sounding hyper at the idea of sleep in only the way a child could. He grinned at Obi-Wan who rolled his eyes in response.

Anakin let go of his Masters hand and suddenly looked apprehensive. "Will you be all right if I go get ready in the washroom? It'll just be for a few minutes." He asked sincerely.

The puzzled look on Obi-Wan's face made Anakin want to leave him even less. Was he not sure if he could last those few moments without Anakin? He bit down on his lip and observed Obi-Wan and his confused posture. His Master was so out of sorts right now, and Anakin just wanted to be there for him. But did he even realize that he was in danger?

"Padawan mine, why would I not be all right?" He asked. Anakin gritted his teeth when the older man avoiding his question. That was not what he wanted to hear. Obi-Wan perhaps didn't have experience with mourning, so didn't realize he shouldn't be alone. 

This temple did weird things to people, like insisting it was alright when someone died because then they'd 'be one with the force.' That frankly sounded ridiculous to Anakin. Master Jinn was gone and Obi-Wan was so trained into not showing emotion that he probably hadn't even cried about it yet. 

Anakin would be there for him, and teach him how to feel proper emotions over again. Even if it took his entire lifetime, he'd still do that for Obi-Wan. Then, they could learn together what it meant to be free.

People at whispered about people killing themselves around him back on Tatooine, where no one gave a shit that you were young. A slave was a slave. They had said that it took minutes if someone was determined enough. And Anakin just couldn't give him the time. Would never give him the time, even if that sadness never left Obi-Wan's eyes. 

"My mom once said it's all right to not be all right Obi. How about I leave the door open that way you can talk to me the whole time? We'll do the same for you." Anakin reasoned. He wanted to applaud himself for his top negotiating skills. He had been told that would be helpful on Jedi missions.

He figured if Obi-Wan could hear his voice and he wouldn't be tempted to do other things. He was willing to give up privacy if it meant he could keep Obi-Wan. Would do and give up so much more if it meant Obi-Wan stayed with him.

"Anakin! Why on earth would you leave the door open when you're in the bathroom?" Obi-Wan had this innocently bewildered tone that Anakin would have giggled at if things weren't so serious.

"So you don't have to be alone, master. If it's not enough you can come in. I'm not shy, but I thought you might be." Anakin tried, starting to enjoy how Obi-Wan sputtered. He didn't quite understand what made him do that, but definitely found it amusing.

Obi-wan turned a very interesting shade of red and had to sit down. "Have you lost your mind?" He mumbled a bit unbelieving at the whole situation. Like he couldn't grasp that Anakin cared enough that he didn't want to leave him alone.

Anakin shook his head no and simply waited for it Obi-Wan to decide. Though their bond was still new, Obi-Wan had learned from Master Jinn to be very aware of when the opposing party would not be backing off in an argument. Obi-Wan gave in perhaps easier than he should have. This tiny nine year old just reminded him so much of his deceased master, that it was hard to anger. He already had the set hardheadedness down. Obi-Wan was sure he'd grow up to be huge and hulking just like Qui-Gon had been, just to spite Obi-Wan.

"Let's just leave the door open then, if it's necessary." Obi-Wan said with a sigh. Like he couldn't believe his life had come to this.

"It is, and remember you can come in if you have to okay? I promise to take care of you." Anakin insisted, giving Obi-Wan one more hug before pulling back.

Obi-wan gave him an exasperated look. He probably thought this was all quite ridiculous, but Anakin didn't care. He wanted Obi-Wan here with him and alive. 

"You're nine, and I'm the one taking care of you." Obi-Wan said with a pout. Anakin had to giggle at that. 

"Don't feel ashamed Obi, my mother told me there's no shame in needing someone. One of the first thing older slaves teach is that you should find comfort where you can." Anakin explains, patting the older man on the knee. He wants Obi-Wan to be comfort and not feel like this is forced. That he can rely on Anakin.

"Do you need comfort from me too?" Obi-wan asked, looking at the ground. He was probably thinking about his master again and it worried Anakin. Did Qui-Gon make him feel like a burden if he needed emotional support or something? Or perhaps the entire temple were the ones to blame. 

"Of course I do! You're the one person in the whole temple that I want to partner with. That's why I got to take care of you, so we can be an amazing team one day." Anakin shouted, to loud for how late it was getting.

"If you say so Anakin." Obi-Wan answered, probably wanting the conversation to just end. He looked pretty embarrassed. 

"I do, now come on I got a pee." Anakin said, just to watch Obi-Wan roll his eyes again. Yes, this was the beginning of a long friendship and he'd take good care of his Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter took almost a week to write, but now I’m very happy with it! Hope you enjoy. I’m thinking about writing a sequel where Anakin’s a year or two older. Thoughts?

Anakin's protectiveness persisted way longer than Obi-Wan had imagined it staying. It had been a full week of his Padawan following him everywhere. He wasn't even sure where or what has triggered it. He'd gone over the conversation of that night in his head over and over and just couldn't understand it. When Obi-Wan meditated, the force whispered to him that Anakin was there for him. That they would be alight together.

Obi-Wan would never tell another soul that the force had spoken in such a way. For the order it would threaten the no attachment role and quite possibly remove Anakin from his care. Obi-Wan would never let that happen; he already cared greatly for the boy and would lose no one else. Even out of deep meditation Obi-Wan could tell that they would have a long and prosperous life together.

Besides, Anakin was as still getting used to the way of thing around the temple and Obi-Wan didn't want to put anymore pressure on the boy. He truly didn't know a lot about Anakin's previous culture. He'd shown Anakin the luxury of a water shower a couple days ago and the boy had cried and cursed at him for the waste of the water. Been mad enough to stomp away from him.

He clearly done something good during the last because the boy had regretted him as a mentor before this started up. Instead, when physically angry and fuming at Obi-Wan, the nine year old came back and shoved his way into the shower that Obi-Wan had decided to take. 

He'd cried and panicked all the way through the process of cleaning. Telling Obi-Wan worrying things like they were definitely upsetting the sand gods by doing this, but he wouldn't let Obi get cursed alone. It would have been more cute if Obi-Wan hadn't had to deal with a clingy and naked child while also being naked himself. 

The whole situation had been a strange one, but Obi-Wan thought he handled it with grace. Even helping the boy wash his hair and he explaining why he had freckles. He only put a stop to the questions when Anakin started asking more personal things like when did Obi-Wan start growing his hair down there? Anakin had laughed when he turned red down to his nipples at that question.

Obi-Wan really hadn't needed to know that Anakin himself was excited to have hair down around his privates because it kept sand out of sensitive areas. Or how common infections were with children around their privates until they were old enough to grow hair. That sounded unpleasant and disgusting.

Now he lay in bed with his tiny and now clean Padawan snuggled up to the back of him. It could be explained as spooning if the boy wasn't so small. Not that would be one was particularly big himself, but he certainly outsized a nine-year-old. What ever it was called, Obi-Wan let himself enjoy the comfort of it. 

Anakin was going to be a bit of a problem when he grew up if he didn't break out of the habit of needing comfort. Worse still, if Obi-Wan never got him to sleep in his own bed. This had to be a new phase of growing up or something that he just had missed. What else could it be?

"Master, you're thinking so loudly." Anakin complained rubbing his face between Obi-Wan shoulder blades. The brat sniffed at Obi-Wan like that was a totally normal thing to do and smiled against his skin.

"It's past time when we should be up anyways." Obi-Wan defend it, trying to extract himself from the arms of a tired boy. This was getting ridiculous; he'd signed up to be a teacher not someone's pillow. He couldn't even imagine laying in bed with Master Jinn, let alone snuggling and calling him his first name to his face.

Was this even truly Anakin's doing or did the boy just sense his mixed emotions? What if this was all his fault and Anakin was just confused by his grief? Oh god, Obi-Wan wasn't ready to be a teacher. He wasn't even ready to be a full Jedi! At 18 the Sith slayer was nearly 10 years younger then the previous youngest knight in the temple. Who could he even ask for advice with Master Jinn here to guide him?

"Obi-Wan, your heart just started going crazy. Are you alright?" Anakin asked, sounding worried. 

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip and focused on the pain. He sent all emotions he could out into the force and tried not to cry as the bright light of Anakin's signature wrapped around the two of them. 

"I'll be alright dear one, as long as I have you." Obi-Wan whispered, the voice coming from his heart. Was it alright for him to admit that to one so young? It was true, he wasn't sure what would be happening if he didn't have Anakin to take care of. 

"You'll always have me." Anakin whispered back, like they were sharing a secret. Obi-Wan let their force signatures tangle together. "Even if you wake me up at the crack of dawn." Anakin continued on, his voice getting louder to give away his teasing. 

"I wouldn't wake you up if you go back to sleeping in your old bed. Might even make you breakfast while you catch up on some of that missed sleep. Boys your age need more sleep than I do." Obi-Wan bargained, not even sure if he wanted Anakin to not be in bed with him anymore. He’d gotten so used to it even though it had only been a week. Still, the code said no attachments so he should at least try to dissuade his Padawan.

Not to mention that Obi-Wan wasn't above bribing for a bit of privacy. He hadn't been alone and what seemed like forever now and had several things he wanted to do. One of those things was have a nice and quiet cup of morning tea. Another thing was a lot less innocent.

"You need to sleep more to Obi, I can see how tired you've been. You don't need to prove anything to the other masters, it's okay to rest." Aniken insisted clearly ignoring Obi-Wan attempt at bribing. The boy didn't let him go either. Obi-Wan sighed and accepted that this was his life now. He was cursed to be the pillow-mate of a nine year old. 

"I'm not trying to prove anything my young Padawan, I just would like to have my morning tea now." Obi-Wan admitted, knowing from experience that it was the easiest way to get him to let go.

Anakin sat up with too much enthusiasm for so early in the morning. He was so obviously a morning person, much to Obi-Wan’s distain. That probably came from years of having to get up and to work before his master opened the shop. It seemed insensitive to mention it so Obi-Wan refrained. 

"I'll make it for you!" Anakin shouted with to much excitement. Tea was meant to be calming, not cause such noise. Obi-Wan tried not to show his distaste to Anakin. 

Then Anakin was already standing up and bouncing as Obi-Wan groaned. He rolled over onto his back and simply stared at his charge. How did he always manage to have so much energy? He felt like he should have just gone back to sleep instead of waking Anakin. Curse himself for feeling useless when he was just relaxing in bed.

"You go on ahead Anakin, Let an old man lay down for a few more minutes." He tried. Huffing quietly to himself and stretching out limbs that had been held down all night. Sleeping with Anakin was certainly bad for the circulation.

"But master, I can't use the kettle unsupervised!" Anakin insisted, rocking back a forth on the heels of his feet. 

Obi-Wan gave the child side eyes and saw that usual spark of determination. He sighed once more and slowly got up, rolling his shoulder to stretch after having slept on it. He was sure that Anakin could and had before used the kettle without help, but didn’t argue. It was much to early in the morning for that.

“You're not old Obi!” Anakin added to the conversation, while helping with hauling him out of bed. Obi-Wan grunted, but said nothing more on the matter. He was beginning to feel ancient next to Anakin’s unstoppable energy.

Tea this morning only took three tries for Anakin to be happy with it, which was one better than yesterday. It still wasn't great tasting and yet he sips at it and says nothing. The boy is so happy he’s drinking that hard work, that Obi-Wan can say nothing bad about it. 

Anakin goes about his morning routine; grabbing some food from their cupboards and start munching on it. Obi-Wan has already decided to ignore how much it bothered him that the boy would just eat anything, like unprepared noodles or spoonfuls of sauce left alone, as he knew it was to do with his previous rough life. There would be no more judgment from him on this matter. Still, they could be easy on the stomach so early in the morning.

“Anakin, are you happy here?” Obi-Wan asked before he could stop himself. Was all this clinging meaning Anakin was lonely and not adjusted properly? Was it his fault? What if he was doing all this for just Obi-Wan’s sake? 

Anakin was such a good boy, he deserved a more experienced master. Someone who knew how to deal with past trauma and knew how to care for one so young. Obi-Wan was still unsure how to even care for himself! He didn’t want to hold Anakin back in any way, even if it meant letting him move on in the end.

“It was hard at first, but I'm very happy to be here with you Obi-Wan. I miss my mama but I'm glad I'm here with you. It's kind of like we got married and I moved here to be with you!” Anakin said happily, giving him a big smile. 

Obi-Wan blushed at the mind of a nine-year-old. It was so embarrassing, hopefully he didn't remember saying that when he was older. Perhaps that was Obi-Wan's fault for asking such a weird question. He clearly took too long to answer because Anakin continued on with his next thought.

“And we share a bed and eat all our meals together just like mom said I would when I found wife!” He said cheerfully. The tiny blond came up behind where Obi-Wan was sitting and hug him tight. Obi-Wan sputtered from the indignity, but didn't try to break out of the hold.

"What age do your people typically get married?" That probably wasn't the question ask, but it still came out of his mouth.

“Usually 13 or 14, but I promise to grow up quickly to be with you.” Anakin explained, nuzzling him.

“I’m meant to be your teacher, not your wife!” Obi-Wan snapped, his gut stirring uncomfortably with the situation at hand. What was even happening right now?

Anakin pulled away with a frown that looks out of place on his young face. Like he didn’t understand how wrong it was to even think such a thing. Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do, he was clearly messing this mentorship up!

“You hated me up until last week!” Obi-Wan tried, praying to the force that Anakin couldn’t see how deep his inhales had gotten. Was he crying? He kind of felt like he was crying, even though no tears were coming down from his eyes.

“Never hated you Obi, was just having trouble adjusting. I really did think Master Jinn would be my teacher and it was weird thing to change. The force told me you would be mine when we first met and I just thought we'd be being getting married. Now I know we can do both!” Anakin smiled at him with 1000 that Watt smile and Obi-Wan just pouted back. What was he even going to do with this boy?

“Legal age of marriage on Coruscant is 18 Anakin.” Obi-Wan would have said anything to dissuade his Padawan away from this conversation. The words did look to at least surprise Anakin.

“18? That's so old.” Anakin said confused. Obi-Wan snorted in amusement.This brat had just said he wasn’t old and then contradicted himself.

“Yes, I suppose that seems old when you're nine.” Obi-Wan said with a smile, almost forgetting about his previous discomfort.

“Are you already 18 Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, sounding a bit nervous all the sudden. Anakin really seemed a bit worried about it and Obi-Wan thought it was kind of cute.

“Yes my young Padawan, I wouldn't have been able to be your Master if I wasn't.” He patted Anakin over the head and the boy seem to treasure the touch. 

“You won't marry while I’m growing up right? You’ll wait?” He asked acting shy for the first time in a week.

“Of course I won't! I'm a Jedi after all, you should already know the answer to that.” Obi-Wan insisted, choosing the moment to mess up Aniken's hair. The boy squeaks at him and then retaliated by tackling him in the side. 

Anakin says nothing more on the matter, and Obi-Wan puts it out of his mind by stealing some of Anakin’s disgusting dry noodles. His nose wrinkles upwards at the lack of taste; yes he was definitely going to have to stock better food in the apartment for Anakin. His boy deserved better then this. Deserved the world after what he’d previously lived through.

The conversation was forgotten about as they left the apartment together in hopes of securing a good place to mediate. Obi-Wan calmly decided that though he was annoyed Anakin was a bit clingy and much to loud for mornings; his boy really was the best. No one distracted Obi-Wan from his dark thoughts easier then Anakin after all. And for that Obi-Wan was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Alright, so I thought I wan done with this short story but then inspiration struck. There’s nothing better then Anakin having a hard time adjusting and Obi-Wan just being there for him! <3

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan talked with another master in the hallway outside of their home. Now, he might only be nine but he could tell when someone thought they were to good to be talking to someone. It hurt to see someone turn their nose up at his Obi-Wan though. Obi-Wan just wanted a second opinion so he could answer Anakin's question correctly. Now he'd wished he'd never asked it.

Anakin has always been good at fixing thing and machines often made more sense to him then people. He'd just wanted to learn a little bit about the transport ships the Jedi typically used on missions. If anything ever went wrong on his and Obi-Wan's eventual travels he wanted to be able to fix it! His Obi-Wan didn't know anything about the ships himself though, but had gone to ask a more experienced master. That had been a mistake.

The man leaned over Obi-Wan like he was trying to intimidate him. Even Anakin could see that it was definitely working. His poor master was still in his fragile state of mind and this was definitely not good for him. Obi-Wan was shaking and trying to lean against the wall as much as possible, to be away from the man he was politely speaking to. 

When the man reached forward and grabbed at Obi-Wan's jaw, Anakin knew that had to be the last straw. No one should just freely touch in such unwanted ways! If slaves new that on Tatooine then surely Jedi Masters should as well. No one did that but looming masters who just didn't care that the source of entertainment was human. Horrible.

Anakin has to rescue him! He shoved his way between the two, not caring if he was really too short to be intimidating to an adult. It didn't really matter, because Obi-Wan automatically grabbed onto his small shoulders. 

"Excuse me, but Obi says we need to maintain respectful distance from our peers because it's polite." Anakin tried, choosing to recite the lesson that Obi-Wan had been teaching him yesterday. 

"The first lesson you should be taught Padawan is how to properly speak to a master." The man growled, sneering at Anakin now. He clearly doesn’t like him, but that’s alright because Anakin hates him right back. 

The tone didn't make him flinch because Anakin had faced much scarier masters in his lifetime, but Obi-Wan gasped behind him. That wasn't a good sign, he was trying not to upset Obi. Anakin had to think fast of his feet for this one.

"I've met many masters and if you think you're scary, you should try facing down a whip on Tatooine." Anakin stated, his state becoming unrelenting. The hand on his shoulder tightened, and he could feel Obi-Wan shiver. Anakin pictured himself as a brick wall, unmovable for many. He’d be strong for Obi-Wan. 

The other man looked slightly upset to and actually backed away from them about a foot. "Perhaps we should speak another time Obi-Wan, when your boy is not here." He spoke calmly, but Anakin could tell that he'd upset him. Good, because he'd upset Obi-Wan first.

And fat chance of catching Obi-Wan alone, because Anakin was never letting him leave his sight. The strangers that lurked in these halls might not be as violent as the ones back on Tatooine, but their words could definitely still cut deep. He needed to protect Obi-Wan from that, along with apparent unwanted interest. 

Why did Obi have to be a rare and pretty red head? On Tatooine the masters would have fought over such features to make him their personal slave. The kind that lived in their bedroom and always came out with limps and new bruises. His mom had explained to him once that he was not to be fooled by the shiny jewelry gifts they wore, because they were in a much worse position then either Anakin or herself had ever been. 

The man leaves after that, with nothing more then a mere nod from Obi-Wan. Good, Anakin is sure that he doesn't deserve to hear Obi's soothing voice. When the man is gone from his point of view, Anakin turns around and hugs Obi-Wan tightly.

"Oh Anakin, whatever am I going to do with you?" Obi-Wan mumbles to him in that exasperated and fond tone that Anakin is already used to. He sounds like he doesn't know that Anakin just saved him from being taken away and not let out of that man's bedroom until he earned the right to wear jewelry that doesn't belong to him. 

"Just stay with me Obi-Wan, please." He requests, as tears gather in his eyes. That had been more scary then he'd been willing to admit and it had been Anakin's fault in the first place. 

"We didn't get any information on the ships, I'll have to ask someone else." Obi-Wan says and though Anakin's not looking at his face he knows he's pouting. Thinking he's not a good master because he can't answer Anakin's every question.

"No Obi please, don't do it. Not for me, let's just stay safe at home instead." Anakin says trying not to cry. He can hear Obi-Wan make a confused and perhaps concerned noise, but doesn't object. He only seems to hold Anakin tighter to his chest. 

Anakin his probably to big for Obi-Wan to pick him up, mostly because Obi-Wan isn't all that tall or bulky himself. That doesn't stop Obi-Wan from hauling him upwards and carrying him back into their rooms. His mom used to do this when he was much younger, and Anakin finds it incredibly comforting. Life at the temple has been weird and though people keep telling him he'll adjust; it doesn't feel that way. He just wants him and Obi to be safe, and away from the masters that wonder the halls.

Somehow Obi-Wan seems even more vulnerable then he is. Perhaps because he seems to be so trusting and generally isn't suspicious when someone walks right up to him and tries to touch. Was it always like that for Obi-Wan or did he have Master Jinn's protection before? 

The apartment has never felt safer then this moment, when Obi-Wan pushes the door closed and they slump down in front of it together. They breath together like they've been practicing while meditating and Anakin can feel himself calm.

"I've got you Anakin, don't worry now." Obi-Wan whispers as he rocks the two of them for extra comfort. It's sweet, but Anakin knows that Obi-Wan doesn't quite understand what happened out there. It's okay though, he can stay so innocent and untainted with Anakin here to protect him. 

He can't tell him the truth of what happened, but he can squeeze him tighter so that he doesn't leave. It really hasn't been all that much time since they met, but Obi-Wan really is the most caring person. He's depressed and sad that he lost his Master Jinn, but still gives his all at caring for Anakin. 

Anakin loves him with all of his heart and wishes that he could be good like Obi-Wan wants him to be. To greet a master with respect like he was instructed to and not growl and flinch away. That would make Obi-Wan happy, but Anakin's not ready to do that yet. He just needs more time like everyone keeps saying.

One day every conversation with another person won't seem so horrible, or so he's told. That day is not today though, and Anakin just clings to his Obi-Wan. And just like always, in the private of their rooms; Obi-Wan clings back.


End file.
